universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen
This is the profile for the Fallen from Destiny Summery The Fallen Military Structure Leader *Kells **Draksis, Winter Kell **Skolas, Kell of Kells *Prime Servitors **Kaliks Reborn **Orbiks Prime **Sepiks Prime ***Sepiks Perfected Military Leaders *Archons **Aksis, Archon Prime **Aksor, Archon Priest **Keldar, Archon Priest **Riksis, Devil Archon *Barons Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Iliksis, Light Stalker *Kovik, Splicer Priest *S.A.B.E.R.-2 *Taniks, the Scarred **Taniks Perfected *Thaviks, the Depraved *Variks, The Loyal *Vosik, the Archpriest Military Units Infantry *Dregs **Archon Servant **Empyrean Dreg **Ether Guard **Fallen Rear Guard **Feral Dreg **Pike Dreg **Pike Gang Prospect **Resilient Dreg **Wolf Scavenger *Wretches **Assault Wretch **Empyrean Wretch **Fallen Extractor **Resilient Wretch *Vandels **Assault Demolitionist **Assault Vandal **Fallen Extractor **Howling Raider **Pike Gang Enforcer **Ransack Vandal **Rearguard Commander **Resilient Vandal **Signal Engineer **Stealth Vandal ***Stealth Elder Vandal ***Stealth Noble Vandal ***Stealth Reaver Vandal **Survey Boss **Twisted Claw **Unstable Vandal **Wolf Vandal ***Wolf Melee Vandal ***Wolf Stealth Vandal **Zealous Vandal *Marauders **Assault Scout **Empyrean Marauder **Fallen Extractor **Resilient Marauder **Signal Engineer Marauder **Supply Thief **Unstable Vandal *Captain **Assault Captain ***Cache Defender ***Despoiler Captain ***Resilient Captain **Wolf Captain ***Wolf Enforcer ***Wolves' Guard Special *Shanks **Assault Shank **Exploder Shank **Pit Shank ***Elder Pit Shank ***Noble Pit Shank **Repeater Shank ***Elder Repeater Shank **Resilient Shank **Resilient Homing Shank **Scavenged Shank **Sensor Shank **Sniper Shank **Tracer Shank *Servitors **Assault Servitor **Barricade Servitor **Conflux Watch **Ether Runner **Jamming Servitor **Kaliks Minor **Minotaur Tracker **Pike Gang Servitor **Pilot Servitor **Prime Ether Servitor **Ransack Servitor **Sentry Servitor **Transport Servitor *Splicers **Splicer Dreg ***Enhanced Dreg ***Fused Dreg ***Perfected Dreg ***Splicer Reaver Dreg **Splicer Vandal ***Fused Shank Master ***Fused Vandal ***Enhanced Vandal ***Perfected Vandal ***Splicer Operative ***Splicer Reaver Vandal ***Splicer Scout ***Splicer Shank Master **Splicer Captain ***Splicer Reaver Captain ***Enhanced Captain ***Fused Captain ***Null Captain ***Perfected Captain ***Splicer Priest ***Shock Captain **Splicer Shanks ***Fused Shank ***Perfected Shank ***Splicer Exploder Shank ***Splicer Reaver Shank ***Splicer Repeater Shank ***Splicer Tracer Shank **Splicer Servitors ***Splicer Servitor ***Fallen Operator ***Enhanced Servitor ***Enhanced Shank Runner ***Perfected Servitor ***Fused Servitor ***Null Servitor ***Scorch Servitor ***Shock Servitor ***Splicer Emissary ***Splicer High Servitor Vehicles *Heavy Shanks **Fallen Rear Guard **Graviton Burner **Resilient Heavy Shank **Vendetta Shank **Voltage Eater *Fallen Walkers **Elite Devil Walker **Noble Devil Walker **Noble Iron Walker **Noble Winter Walker **Noble Wolf Walker **Salvaged Walker **Arsenal Walker **Assault Walker **Splicer Walker ***Perfected Walker **Wolf Walker ***Elder Wolf Walker *Pike **Heavy Pike *Siege Engine Aircraft/Ships/Vessels **Fallen Skiff **Splicer Skiff *Ketch Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 2: Galactic Dominance, Conquest Stats Tier 3-C:Mult-Solar System, Power Stats DC: Star: Durability: Continent: Speed: FTL+: Skills Stats The Strengths/Pros Weaknesses/Flaws Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Skolas.jpg|The Kell of the House of Wolves and self proclaimed Kell of Kells Thieves%27_Den.jpg|Though the Fallen's homeworld was destroyed, they now have hideouts across the solar system such as the Thieve's Den on Venus. Fallen_ship.png|Fallen Fleet of Skiffs and Ketches. Servitor.png|Servitors, the prime example of the Fallen's high tech where they convert matter and energy into Ether for Fallen to live off and become stronger. Devil_Splicers.jpg|Devil Splciers, after unlocking and untilizing the ancient and powerful Nanotech "SIVA" become structures of powerful evolution. Fallen_forces.jpg|Fallen Forces moving out, with one of their mighty Walkers. Category:Destiny Category:Gaming Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile